Everlasting Love
by RinriChoi
Summary: Orang selalu berkata, cepat atau terlambat jika kita selalu bersama rasa yang dinamakan cinta itu akan tumbuh. Merubah diri menjadi cinta yang abadi. Lalu, apa itu juga berlaku pada hubungan kita? -Kim Ryeowook [YEWOOK/YAOI]
1. Chapter 1

**-OoO-**

**Everlasting Love **© Choi RinRi

Cast : YeWook and other cast

Rated : M

Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort**, **Drama.

Warning : YAOI, Out Of Character, some typo(s), Adult Fic, Mpreg.

**Summary**

_Orang selalu berkata, cepat atau terlambat jika kita selalu bersama rasa yang dinamakan cinta itu akan tumbuh. Merubah diri menjadi __**cinta yang abadi**__._

_Lalu, apa itu juga berlaku pada hubungan kita? -Kim Ryeowook_

**-OoO-**

_**Chapter 1**_

**.**

'_Plak!'_

"_Hiks..am-ampun, appa,"_

"_Selamanya kau hanyalah noda bagiku! Seharusnya kau yang berada di alam baka, bukan istriku!"_

"_Ap-appa, maafkan-arghh!"_

'_Ctar!'_

"APPAAA!" Tubuh mungilnya seketika terperanjat. Mimpi buruk, oke, satu hal ringan yang dapat membuatnya ketakutan saat ini- dan mampu membuatnya terbangun dengan cara paksa, lagi. Disaat seperti ini namja itu harus terbangun dari alam bawah sadarnya, terusik akan bunga- ah bukan, bunga baginya sangat indah. Lebih tepatnya, terusik akan adanya ilalang tidur yang mengganggunya. Mimpi itu, lagi-lagi mimpi itu hadir. Membuat lubang hitam di hatinya lebih menganga.

Langit kini tak menunjukan tanda bersahabat. Kilat-kilat menyambar tak berpawang, seakan berteriak mencipta suara yang membentak pendengaran. Hujan pun tak hentinya ikut andil menjatuhkan butiran bening membasahi alas bumi. Hitam kelam, seperti itulah gambaran diliuar sana.

"Hahh, astaga," Kedua mata caramelnya bergerak tak menentu. Peluh berjatuhan membasahi parasnya yang manis- bahkan mengalahkan yeoja sekalipun. Surai coklatnya pun ikut basah karena keringatnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat karena rasa takut yang menghampirinya.

Ia takut, atau lebih tepatnya sangat takut. Entah mengapa mimpi itu mendatanginya dalam waktu 3 hari berturut-turut. Seolah kembali mengingatkannya pada kejadian kelam di masa lalu. Mimpi yang selalu menghantui semenjak ia-

'_Ctar!'_

"KYAAAAA!" Kembali kilat menggelegar, dan cukup membuat namja manis itu berteriak kencang. Ditariknya selimut tebal hingga menutupi setengah badannya. Mencoba mencari sebuah ketenangan dengan bergelung didalamnya.

'_Brak!'_

Namja tersebut tersentak, sebuah bunyi bantingan keras –pintu- terdengar. Kedua pandangannya teralih, menatap takut pada sosok namja lainnya yang kini berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya, melempar sebuah tatapan tajam, seakan menusuk siapapun yang menatapnya.

"Brengsek! Kau ini berisik sekali!" Umpatnya. Namja itu melangkah, menghampiri dan berdiri di samping ranjang namja yang kini menjadikan selimutnya tameng penghalang rasa takut, namun tetap saja ia tak merasa lebih baik akan hal itu.

Namja berperawakan mungil itupun menunduk dalam, "Ma-maaf," Hanya itulah yang bisa ia katakan. Untuk saat ini ia benar-benar tak mampu menatap kedua mata milik 'suami'nya itu, mata bagai elang yang penuh kilatan amarah.

Suami? Ah, pasti kalian bingung. Biarkan nanti aku yang akan menjawab semua kebingungan kalian.

"Kau membuatku muak! Aku bisa gila jika harus terus hidup dalam satu atap denganmu! Arrghh! Pernikahan konyol ini membuatku ingin mati saja! Dua pria brengsek itu sepertinya memang ingin menyiksaku!"

Sakit, satu kata yang cukup untuk menggambarkan perasaan namja bernama lengkap Kim Ryeowook itu. Sepertinya ia masih belum terbiasa mendapat cacian dan hinaan dari 'suami'nya itu. Mungkin ia terbiasa, tapi itu **dulu**. Kenapa rasa sakit ini harus terulang kembali-

Ck,

-seperti saat ia masih menjadi anak yang berumur 7 tahun.

Pandangannya mulai terasa kabur. Ah, sepertinya air matanya sudah memaksa untuk keluar. "Hikss,"

'_Plak!'_

Perih menjalar saat sesuatu mendarat di pipi tirusnya, sebuah tamparan telak ia dapatkan dari 'suami'nya itu, "Lemah!" Ancamnya tegas. Dicengkramnya dagu Ryeowook dengan kuat, mengangkatnya. Memaksanya untuk mendongkak dan menerima tatapan tajam yang ia berikan.

Mendapat tatapan mematikan seperti itu, tentu saja membuat nyalinya menciut- atau memang pada dasarnya Ryeowook sangat takut padanya?

Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat, menahan agar suara-suara -yang mungkin saja akan membawanya bertemu ajal- tak keluar dari mulut kecilnya. Atau yang lebih 'ringan' mendapat 'hiasan-hiasan' baru di sekujur tubuhnya. Begitu lah.

Seringai jahat tercetak di wajah namja yang masih setia mencengkram dagu Ryeowook kuat. "Bagus, kembali tidur!" Namja bermata sipit itupun mendorong Ryeowook keras, atau lebih tepatnya membanting?

Harus rela kepala namja manis itupun berbenturan dengan kepala ranjang, akibat ulah tangan 'suami'nya tadi. Setelahnya namja itupun meninggalkan Ryeowook. Berlalu meninggalkan kamar dengan membanting keras pintu, menutup pintu semaunya.

Ryeowook terus menangis, tangisan dalam diam. Pikirannya terus melayang bersamaan dengan rasa sakit yang menyerang bagian kepalanya, benturan itu terlalu kuat hingga menimbulkan rasa pening yang tidak ketara.

Sekilas ia arahkan kedua pandangannya pada jam yang tersemat di dinding kamarnya itu. Pada jam yang kini kedua jarumnya membentuk layaknya sudut runcing, menunjukan pukul 11 malam. Terlalu larut jika harus diisi oleh keributan tak penting –mungkin- seperti tadi.

Ryeowook pun mengusap bagian kepalanya yang terbentur, memberikan sedikit rasa peredam nyeri. Kembali tidur, sepertinya itu adalah pilihan yang tepat untuk saat ini. Memasuki alam tidur dan lupakan apa yang baru saja terjadi, sangat tepat untuk segera ia lakukan, jika esok ia masih ingin esok mendengar senandung burung dan berharap takk diusir dari kelas karena terlambat datang mengikuti jam kuliah.

Diluar hujan semakin deras dan awan pun semakin gelap. Kini, ia mulai kembali memasuki alam bawah sadarnya dan berharap mimpi buruk itu tak kembali menghampirinya.

"Selamat malam, Yesung hyung,"

**.**

**.**

**-Oo TBC oO-**

**.**

**.**

_**Author's note**_

Haloooooo, saya kembali hadir meramaikan dunia(?) fanfiction di Screenplays :D

Ada yang kangen saya? Choi Rinri yang imut seperti Ryeo umma dan kece sepeti Yesung appa? '-')a *readers: muntah berjamaah yukk~* ._.

Sebenernya, saya mau publish kembali cerita-cerita –abal- saya di akun Choi RinRi, tapi ngga jadi. Kenapa? Karena…. Saya lupa passwordnya T_T jadilah saya membuat yang baru -_-

Seperti ucapan saya sebelumnya, saat saya –dengan terpaksa- angkat kaki dari SPA, masih ada kemungkinan saya akan kembali kesini-

-dan ini lah buktinya hahaha /ketawa nista/ /tendang/

Alasan saya kembali?

Saya merasa bosan di WP, disana sepi dan saya sedikit mengalami beberapa kesulitan saat mempublish cerita huhuhu /ngais tanah/

Saya merasa di SPA sudah 'aman', maka dari itu saya berani kembali lagi kesini hohoho '-')b

SAYA MERINDUKAN KALIAN SEMUA XD terutama para readers yang selama ini selalu setia mendukung saya /nangis di pundak Yesung appa/

Cerita yang disini re-publish, tapi dengan dibumbui(?) sedikit rombakan di dalamnya hehehe /nyengir/

Semoga kalian semua masih menerima kehadiran saya disini, maafkan keLABILan saya ._. /bow/

Ah, ya, kembalinya saya ke SPA bertepatan dengan Hari jadinya(?) Yesung Appa dan Ryeo Umma! Yeaaaaa~ **HAPPY 7****th**** ANNIVERSARRY YEWOOK** \m/

Ayo, Yewook shipper! Kita rayakan besama wohaaaa '-')9

Disini saya baru aja kembali, udah bikin keributan dengan banyak cingcong hahaha /.\)

Oke, akhir kata(?) saya ucapkan selamat berjumpa kembali dan ripyu ya :D

"_**Ayo lestarikan Fanfic YEWOOK yang mulai langka! Hwaiting~!"**_

**d(•****̅****_•****̅****) –Review Please- (•****̅****_•****̅****)b**


	2. Chapter 2

**-OoO-**

**Everlasting Love **© Choi RinRi

Cast : YeWook couple and othe cast

Rated : M

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa

Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Drama.

Warning : YAOI, Out Of Character, some typo(s), Adult Fic, Mpreg.

**-OoO-**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 1**_

"Yesung hyung belum bangun, ya?" gumam Ryeowook. Ia menoleh, mengecek keadaan di sebelah kamarnya, kamar tidur Yesung. "Pintunya pun masih tertutup rapat, dia sepertinya masih tidur." Ryeowook menggeleng pelan lalu tersenyum. Suaminya memang tipikal namja yang pemalas.

Sudah satu bulan Kim Jongwoon, atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Yesung, berstatus menjadi suaminya. Ryeowook menganggap semua ini akan menjadi indah, pada awalnya. Pernikahan sederhana, bahkan lebih terkesan tertutup, telah dilakukan. Hanya dihadiri oleh keluarga dan rekan-rekan bisnis orang tua Yesung. Tak heran, bahkan sahabat terdekat Yesung maupun Ryeowok tak ada yang mengetahui, bahwa keduanya terikat status pernikahan.

Ryeowook, berdiri dan tersenyum hangat saat beberapa undangan memberikan ucapan selamat berbahagia. Berbeda dengan Yesung, berdiri di sebelah Ryeowook dengan tampang kusut. Seakan para undangan yang mendatangi mereka berbicara selamat menderita, begitulah.

"Ya, saatnya membuat sarapan! Semangat pagi, Ryeowook!" Ryeowook tersenyum lebar. Semoga pagi ini menjadi awal yang baik, doanya. Setelah membasuh muka dan menggosok gigi, Ryeowook memilih untuk menyibukan diri di dapur. Sepertinya ia tak ingin membuat suaminya menunggu.

**-OoO-**

**.**

"Ah, seperti biasa, ya?"

Ryeowook mendekati meja makan, duduk di kursi sebelum ia memasuki area kekuasaannya, dapur.

"Hai, apa hari ini masih sama seperti biasanya?" tanyanya. Segelas susu vanilla kini sedang menjadi teman mengobrolnya. Seperti orang yang tidak waras memang, berbicara dengan segelas minuman di pagi hari. Tapi seperti itulah Ryeowook, kebiasaan baru yang ia dapatkan semenjak ia menjadi seorang istri. Bukan kebiasaan memang, namun ia diharuskan untuk terbiasa.

"Aku sebenarnya kasihan padamu." Kata Ryeowook, kemudian melipat tangannya di atas meja dan menumpukan dagunya di tangan. Kedua matanya menatap susu vanilla yang bahkan hanya untuk dilihat pun membuat siapa saja tak berminat untuk meminumnya.

"Aku selalu membuatmu di malam hari, membuatmu untuk Yesung hyung. Tapi… ia sepertinya tak pernah sedikit pun memperhatikanmu." ucapnya lagi, mengasihani nasib segelas susu putih di hadapannya, yang sebenarnya nasibnya lebih malang dibanding segelas susu itu.

"Yesung hyung?" Ryeowook menoleh, mendapati pintu kamar Yesung terbuka dan pemiliknya pun keluar, dengan tampilannya yang sudah rapi.

'Tak biasanya Yesung hyung sudah bangun sepagi ini, dan sudah rapi.' Bingung Ryeowook dalam hati. Sedikit membuat Ryeowook heran. Yesung yang memang terbiasa dibangunkan Ryeowook, kini sudah berpenampilan rapi.

"Selamat pagi, Yesung hyung!" Ryeowook bangkit dari tempatnya. Memberikan sapaan penuh ceria pada Yesung yang dengan acuhnya terus berjalan memunggunginya.

"Pagi ini Yesung hyung ingin kubuatkan sarapan apa?" tanyanya, masih dengan nada ceria. Namun seolah pendengaranya ditulikan, Yesung tetap tak menanggapi.

"Oh, ja-jadi, hyung ingin sarapan di kampus saja? Baiklah." ucap Ryeowook kembali, entah pada siapa.

Yesung masih setia memasang expressi datarnya. Setelah mendapatkan jaket miliknya yang tegeletak di sofa ruang tamu, ia bergegas keluar rumah. Ia terlalu malas jika harus berlama-lama di dalam rumah.

"Ya! Jaga dirimu juga, Yesung hyung!" Ryeowook melambai-lambaikan sebelah tangannya. Seolah membalas lambaian tangan Yesung yang sebenarnya tak dilakukannya. Berimajinasi, sepertinya.

'_Brak!' _Yesung menutup pintunya kasar, meninggalkan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook perlahan berhenti melambaikan tangan, berganti dengan tatapannya yang meredup. Lelah, tubuh dan perasaannya lelah.

"Ya, aku juga…" Ryeowook berucap pelan.Ryeowook menghela nafas sesaat, dan kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"...mencintaimu."

**-OoO-**

**.**

"Astaga, tampannya dia!"

Ryeowook menoleh, ketika mendapati temannya, atau bahkan sahabatnya heboh sendiri. "Benar-benar seperti pangeran." Gumamnya kemudian. Sungmin, dengan kedua mata bulatnya, masih menelisik lekat objeknya. Seorang namja di koridor lantai dasar menjadi perhatiannya. Walau tak terlihat dekat, mengingat ia yang berada di lantai dua.

"Yesung sunbae, betapa beruntungnya orang yang yang dapat mengikat hatinya. Betul kan, Wookie?" Sungmin menyikut pelan pinggang Ryeowook, juga memberinya kedipan mata sebagai tanda agar Ryeowook menyetujui ucapannya.

"Ne, di-dia memang sangat tampan." Jawab Ryeowook, kemudian menggaruk tengkukya karena gugup.

Yesung dan Ryeowook berada di satu universitas yang sama, Ina University. Sebuah universitas yang dikhususkan menampung orang-orang yang memiliki minat dan bakat seni, apapun jenisnya. Yesung dan Ryeowook berbeda jurusan. Yesung mengambil jurusan seni musik, sedangkan Ryeowook mengambil jurusan seni sastra.

Mereka memang satu lingkungan, bahkan tak jarang mereka berpapas muka. Namun, Yesung selalu menyuruh Ryeowook agar bersikap tak mengenalinya dan juga merahasiakan status hubungan mereka. Yesung tidak mau mengakui keberadaan Ryeowook, begitu.

"Terkadang aku heran, bagaimana bisa Tuhan menciptakan makhluk setampan Yesung sunbae?"

Mendengar ucapan Sungmin, Ryeowook jadi ikut memperhatikan Yesung. Semua gerak-geriknya, ekspressinya saat tersenyum, atau bahkan kedua matanya yang semakin menyipit saat ia tertawa lepas. Semua yang dilakukan Yesung selalu terlihat baik, begitulah menurut Ryeowook.

"Ya, dia memang sangat tampan hyung," Ryeowook berkata pelan. Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya dengan antusias.

'..dan dia adalah suamiku', batin Ryeowook. Itu menurutnya, berbeda dengan Yesung yang sama sekali tak mengakui kehadirannya. Menyedihkan memang.

"Hey? Kau baik-baik saja?" Sungmin mengguncang pundak Ryeowook. Menatap heran saat melihat Ryeowook yang kini terlihat murung.

"Y-ya? Ada apa?"

Sungmin menghela nafas. Ryeowook melamun, selalu saja begitu. "Kau mengacuhkanku!" Sungmin cemberut, dan Ryeowook justru terkekeh pelan. Mencoba menampilkan wajah cerianya kembali. Ia hanya tak ingin sahabatnya itu sedih jika mengetahui perasaan sebenarnya yang ia miliki.

Ya, Ryeowook dan Sungmin adalah sahabat. Diam salam satu jurusan membuat mereka akrab dan dekat, ditambah jarak umur mereka yang tak terlalu jauh. Hanya berbeda satu tahun.

Walaupun begitu, Sungmin masih belum mengetahui jelas bagaimana kehidupan Ryeowook yang sebenarnya. Seorang namja yang memutuskan hidup sendiri untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya di Seoul, dan tinggal sendirian di apartemen kecil di dekat area kampus, itulah yang Sungmin ketahui tentang Ryeowook. Walau informasi itu tak ada sedikitpun yang benar.

Ketika Sungmin ingin berkunjung ke apartemen Ryeowook, ia sering dilarang dengan berbagai alasan. Apartemen yang sebenarnya tak pernah ada. Dan Sungmin tak pernah mempermasalahkan larangan itu, hanya berpikir bahwa memang belum saatnya untuk berjunjung.

Kejam memang membohongi sahabat sendiri, tapi bukankah jalan cerita hidup Ryeowook lebih kejam? Ah, dramatis.

"Wookie?" panggil Sungmin, setelah cukup lama mereka terdiam.

"Hm?" Ryeowook menoleh, menatap Sungmin. Ryeowook membalikan badan dan bersender di balkon, begitu juga Sungmin yang mengikuti.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku sering melihatmu melamun. Kau juga sering terlihat dalam kondisi kurang sehat saat belajar, apa kau punya masalah?" Introgasi Sungmin. Kedua matanya memandang jauh kedepan, tepat pada jendela-jendela di kelasnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hyung. Percayalah." Ryeowook mencoba tersenyum.

"Benarkah?" Sungmin melirik. "Ya, aku harap pun begitu." Dan Ryeowook pun mengangguk singkat menanggapi.

Sungmin melirik arloji hitamnya, arloji pemberian kekasihnya untuk hadiah ulang tahunnya sebulan yang lalu. "Sebentar lagi masuk jam pelajaran." ujar Sungmin, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya hendak memasuki kelas. Ryeowook membuntuti.

"Oh, ya, Wookie," Sungmin menghentikan langkah dan membalikan badan, menatap Ryeowook penuh arti.

"Ne?"

"Cepatlah mencari kekasih!" Serunya tiba-tiba, dan jelas saja membuat Ryeowook terkejut.

"M-mwo?"

"Ne, aku rasa jika kau memiliki kekasih, kau pun tak kan terlihat murung seperti akhir-akhir ini," Jelasnya, membuat Ryeowook tertunduk malu. "lagi pula kau itu sangat manis. banyak yeoja- ah, tidak, banyak namja yang pasti akan tertarik padamu!" setelahnya Sungmin pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya, memasuki kelas dan meninggalkan Ryeowook yang masih diam di beranda kelas.

"Sungmin hyung!"

**-OoO-**

**.**

Sedari tadi Ryeowook terus bergerak tak menentu di atas ranjangnya. Terkadang membalikan tubuhnya menghadap kanan, atau berbalik menghadap kiri. Dan sekarang merebahkan tubuhnya, pandangannya menatap satu titik, langit-langit kamarnya.

"Yesung hyung, ini sudah terlalu larut, kenapa belum pulang juga?" Ryeowook menghela nafasnya panjang. Yesung, Yesung, dan Yesung, sedari tadi hanya nama namja itulah yang memenuhi pikirannya.

Oh, ayolah, wajar bukan seorang 'istri' mengkhawatirkan keadaan 'suami'nya?

Ini sudah terlalu lama melewati waktu berakhirnya jam kuliah Yesung, dan Ryeowook sangat tahu akan hal itu.

Merasa jengah, Ryeowook bangkit dari ranjang. Berjalan mendekati sebuah lemari besar yang menghadap tempat tidurnya, tempatnya menaruh baju. Ryeowook pun membuka pintunya dan menampakan cermin berbentuk persegi panjang yang berukuran cukup besar dibaliknya. Mampu memantulkan bayangan Ryeowook dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kakinya.

"Masih terasa sakit..." ucapnya pelan. Sekedar iseng, Ryeowook pun satu persatu membuka pengait kancing piyama miliknya. Melepasnya.

Ditatapnya tubuh bagian atasnya yang kini polos. "Akhh…" Ryeowook meringis saat ia menyentuh bagian punggungnya. Punggung yang terdapat beberapa luka memar, hasil tangan Yesung kemarin sore.

"Disin… disini…" Ryeowook terus menyentuh bagian-bagian tubuh atasnya yang terdapat luka memar, sedikit memberikan usapan lembut di bagian tersebut. "cepat menghilang, ya." kebiasaan yang sering Ryeowook ucapkan pada 'teman-teman' di tubuhnya itu.

Hening.

Ryeowook terdiam, memandangi pantulan tubuhnya yang terekspos jelas dengan lekat. Kedua tangannya bergerak, mengusap seluruh bagian dadanya.

Dulu, tepat dibagian ini, ia sering mendapatkan luka-luka sembab pemberian ayahnya.

Dulu, ia juga sering merasakan rasa sakit ini. Rasa perih di tubuh dan juga hatinya.

Dulu, tubuhnya –lebih tepat bagian atas- selalu ia tutupi dengan berbagai baju panjang yang longgar. Agar semua orang tak tahu, di balik pakaian yang ia kenakan terdapat berbagai luka yang menghiasinya.

Orang bilang dulu tetaplah dulu, berbeda dan jangan pernah samakan dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang.

Hah, omong kosong!

Ryeowook tak pernah percaya akan kata-kata itu. Baginya, dulu dan sekarang tak pernah ada bedanya. Buktinya, dulu dan sekarang Ryeowook terus saja mendapat perlakuan yang sama. Jika dulu ia sering di perlakukan kasar oleh ayahnya, sekarang pun tak jauh beda. Hanya pelakunya saja yang berganti, menjadi 'suami'nya sendiri.

"Apa aku memang terlahir untuk tak merasakan kebahagian, Tuhan?" adunya, kedua matanya berkaca-kaca.

Dadanya terasa sesak dikala ia mengingat kejadian itu. Disaat Ryeowook kecil yang masih berumur 6 tahun sering mendapat perlakuan kasar dari appanya. Ya, ayah kandungnya.

Ibu? Wanita itu sudah meninggalkan Ryeowook ketika melahirkannya. Nyawa wanita itu tak dapat tertolong, dan itu pula lah yang membuat ayahnya terpuruk.

Namja itu sangat terpukul karena kehilangan wanita yang sangat ia cintai, sedih karena tak dapat berbuat apa-apa untuk menyelamatkan istrinya. Ia juga sangat marah. Ya, dia marah terhadap anaknya karena menganggap Ryeowook adalah penyebab kematian istrinya. Maka dari itu ia selalu menyiksa Ryeowook dengan kejam.

"Appa, apa kau masih membenciku?" gumamnya lirih. Ryeowook mendudukan dirinya di tepi ranjang, dengan bulir bening yang kini telah membasahi pipi tirusnya.

Ryeowook masih ingat betul, dulu saat bangun dari tidur ia harus mendapati ayahnya yang tewas menggantungkan diri di ambang pintu kamarnya yang cukup tinggi. Dan itu cukup membuat Ryeowook menjerit histeris saat itu juga.

Para penduduk di sekitar Ryeowook tak satu pun yang mampu mengadopsinya saat itu. Maklum, tempat tinggalnya saat itu adalah sebuah pemukiman kecil dan kumuh di sudut kota, dengan penduduk yang memiliki pendapatan rendah. Untuk biaya kehidupan sehari-hari saja mereka harus mati-matian mencari, apalagi harus ditambah membiayai Ryeowook? –pikir mereka saat itu.

Setelah merundingkan bersama, mereka mengirimkan Ryeowook ke panti asuhan. Awalnya Ryeowook memang sempat menolak, tapi setelah lama ia diam dan mengurung diri di kamarnya akhirnya ia pun menyetujuinya.

Ia berpikir, mungkin ini adalah awal yang tepat untuk menggenggam kebebasan dan menemukan kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya!

Kim Jungsoo, nama namja pemilik panti asuhan tersebut dengan senang hati menerima kehadiran namja manis tersebut. Setelah sebuah tanda kemerahan di punggung Ryeowook yang cukup menarik perhatiannya, ia pun akhirnya dapat mengetahui dengan betul bagaimana kisah hidup Ryeowook. Dan itu cukup membuatnya iba dan semakin memperbesar rasa kasihnya.

Jungsoo begitu menyayangi Ryeowook, anak itu benar-benar telah mengambil hatinya. Jungsoo telah menganggap Ryeowook sebagai anak kandungnya sendiri.

Bahkan, karena kedekatan mereka dan besarnya rasa cinta Jungsoo terhadap Ryeowook, ia menjodohkan Ryeowook dengan Yesung, putra tunggalnya bersama Kim Youngwoon, 'suami'nya.

Tentu saja, Yesung menolak keras rencana Jungsoo. Umurnya masih 22 tahun. Yesung masih ingin bebas bersenang-senang bersama teman-temannya tanpa harus pusing mengurusi sebuah komitmen dini.

Namun Kim Junsoo yang keras kepala, ia terus bersiteguh dengan pendiriannya. Menikahkan Yesung dengan Ryeowook. Tak kehabisan akal, Jungsoo pun melontarkan berbagai ancaman hingga akhirnya membuat Yesung menyerah dan terpaksa menuruti keinginan Jungsoo untuk menikahi Ryeowook.

Semenjak itu, Yesung begitu membenci Ryeowook dan selalu melampiaskan seluruh kekesalannya dengan melakukan berbagai tindakan kekerasan pada namja manis itu.

Ryeowook tak pernah menyangka kehidupannya akan seperti ini, ia selalu membayangkan setelah lepas dari ayahnya dan masuk panti asuhan lalu menikah dengan orang yang ia cintai, ia akan hidup bahagia selamanya seperti cerita dongeng yang sering ia baca.

Tapi ternyata itu salah, salah besar.

**-OoO-**

**.**

"Kemana si bodoh itu?" Yesung yang baru saja datang mendapati keadaan rumahnya yang dalam keadaan lampu dimatikan. Jika kalian bertanya bagaimana cara Yesung masuk padahal pintu dikunci Ryeowook, jawabannya mudah saja, ia memiliki duplikat kunci.

Jadi ia tak perlu susah payah untuk mengeluarkan banyak suara hanya untuk memanggil Ryeowook untuk membukakan pintu.

'_Brugh'_

Dilemparnya begitu saja ransel hitam miliknya saat kini ia telah berada di kamar tidur. Namja tampan itu pun segera membanting tubuhnya diatas ranjang berukuran king size itu, ranjang yang sebenarnya diperuntukan untuk dua orang penghuni.

"Hah…" Yesung pun menghela nafasnya panjang. Pikirannya kini begitu penat. Semenjak ia menikahi namja bernama Kim Ryeowook itu, ia merasa hidupnya menjadi penuh kepenatan. Membuatnya benar-benar membutuhkan hiburan.

Tunggu… hiburan? Ah, itu yang ia butuhkan!

Yesung segera bangkit dari atas ranjang. Menghampiri sebuah meja kecil di samping ranjangnya.

Dibukanya laci kecil di meja tersebut. Kedua tangan berjari mungil miliknya mulai bergerilya, mengobrak-abrik segala isinya. Mencari benda yang mungkin saat ini akan memberikannya sebuah 'hiburan'.

"Ah, benda ini yang kini aku butuhkan!" Ucapnya, sembari mengangkat benda tersebut dan mensejajarkan dengan pandangannya.

Smirk.

**-OoO-**

**.**

_**Seoul, 24 Agustus 1997**_

'_Bruk!'_

"Aww!" tubuhnya kecilnya tersungkur, dengan wajah yang kini sukses mencium permukaan tanah yang sedikit merah. Dengan sedikit kesulitan ia pun bangkit, mendudukan tubuhnya dan bersandar di batang pohon tua dibelakangnya.

"Lutut Wookie…" namja kecil itu terperangah, memandang lekat lututnya yang perlahan mengeluarkan cairan merah yang kental. Darah.

"Huaaa… ahjumma!" menyadari lututnya terluka, sontak saja membuat namja manis itu berteriak histeris.

Terjatuh tersandung akar pohon saat berlari, benar-benar ceroboh.

"Hiks… appo.." ia terus meringis kesakitan sembari terus menangis. Ingin sekali ia mengadu pada pemilik panti asuhan tempat ia tinggal, tapi kini kondisinya hanya untuk berjalan pun rasanya perih.

"Hey, ternyata ada orang disini? Bukankah yang lain sedang makan siang bersama?" seorang namja kecil lainnya muncul dari arah samping, memberikan berbagai pertanyaan pada namja manis yang masih terduduk sembari menutupi lututnya yang terus mengalirkan darah segar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" namja kecil berambut hitam legam itu pun menghampiri namja kecil sebelumnya, bersimpuh di depannya sembari kedua mata sipitnya menatap lekat namja bersurai coklat madu di depannya. "Kau… menangis?" tanyanya lagi, sontak saja namja kecil tadi langsung menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya. Tak lupa ia pun membetulkan letak kacamata bulatnya yang sedikit miring itu.

"Aigoo, lututmu berdarah! Apa ini terasa sakit?" tanya namja itu lagi, sepertinya ia benar-benar penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada namja di hadapannya itu.

Dengan polosnya ia pun sengaja menyentuh bagian lutut namja di depannya itu dengan cukup keras. Sekedar mengetest, apakah ini terasa sakit atau tidak. Jika 'ya' namja kecil itu pasti akan memekik perih.

"AKHHH! SAKIT! HUWEEEE AHJUMMAAA…" benar saja, namja bersurai coklat itu memekik kencang.

Namja berambut hitam atau si pelaku penyentuhan? Kini ia justru terlonjak gembira karena percobaan dan analisanya tepat sasaran. Benar-benar anak kecil yang polos.

"Sakit! Ke-kenapa kau menyentuhnya? Huweee…" Protes namja manis itu, masih dengan matanya yang merah dan basah karena terus menangis. Dan jelas saja membuat namja bermata sipit itu panik dan merasa bersalah.

"Mi-mianhe, jangan marah, ne?" ucapnya sembari menggaruk rambut hitamnya yang tak gatal. Tapi ucapannya tersebut tak berefek, namja manis itu terus menangis tersedu. Menangis karena rasa sakit yang ia rasakan di daerah lutunya, juga menangis karena rasa kesal yang ia rasakan pada namja yang kini menampilkan wajah tanpa dosanya itu. Bukannya menolong, namja itu justru membuat lututnya kini semakin perih. Babbo!

"Hey, jangan menangis terus!" pinta namja bermata sipit itu dengan pandangan memohonnya, namun tetap saja namja berwajah manis itu tak menghiraukannya.

Yang ia butuhkan pertolongan! Bukan perkataan, titik!

Kini namja berambut hitam itu menggaruk pipi berisinya. "Umm… kalau kau terus menangis, nanti manismu hilang loh!"

'_Blush~'_

"Ap-apa aku manis?" Polos, satu kata yang namja bermata sipit itu dapat saat mendengar pertanyaan namja di depannya itu. Kedua mata namja kecil itu mengerjap-ngerjap imut.

"Tentu. Sebagai permintaan maaf, aku akan membantu mengobati lukamu. Bagaimana?" dihapusnya air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mata namja manis tersebut dengan kedua tangan berjari mungilnya itu. Ah, moment yang manis.

Dengan susah payah ia membantu namja manis itu untuk bangkit, memapahnya menuju sisi rumah. Tempat dimana beradanya sebuah keran air. Di dudukannya namja manis itu disana. "Nah sekarang aku harus membasuh luka mu terlebih dahulu. Sakit memang, tapi bertahanlah." Ucapnya, namja manis itu hanya mengangguk pelan. Namja bermata sipit itu pun berjongkok di hadapannya, membasuhkan keran yang terhubung selang air pada lutut namja di depannya itu.

"Hey, aku mohon jangan pernah mengadu pada Ummaku, ne?" ucap namja sipit itu disela acara membersihkan luka teman barunya itu.

"Umma?"

"Ne, Kim Jungsoo namanya. Kau tahu siapa dia, bukan?" ucapnya, masih dengan sibuk membersihkan darah dan beberapa tanah yang menempel di lutut tersebut.

"Jungsoo ahjumma? Tentu." Responnya. Sesekali ia pun menggigit bibirnya, menahan rasa perih saat air keran yang terasa sedikit hangat membasuh lukanya.

"Ne, jangan sampai mengadu padanya. Aku tak ingin telingaku ini diberikan nyanyian merdunya karena melihatmu terluka. Dia pasti akan mengira yang macam-macam, mungkin juga dia akan menuduhku yang telah membuatmu seperti ini." Ucapnya panjang lebar. Melihat ekspressi serius bocah berusia 7 tahun itu saat sedang berceloteh membuatnya terkiki geli, benar-benar lucu.

"Kau pun pasti tahu," namja itu memberikan jeda dalam ucapannya kemudian menyebar pandangannya le berbagai arah, seperti tidak mau jika ada yang mendengar. "dia itu sangat cerewet!" lanjutnya.

Namja manis itu kembali terkekeh geli mendengarnya. Ya, Jungsoo memang cerewet. Lihat saja, anaknya pun cerewet!

"Nah, selesai!" namja mungil yang sedari tadi asik memperhatikan ekspressi namja bermata sipit itu tak menyadari apa yang kini terjadi pada lututnya.

"Waa..." Ucapnya pelan. Kini lututnya telah dicuci bersih dan terikat sebuah sapu tangan milik namja bermata sipit tadi disana.

"Gomawo." Ucapnya pelan, malu-malu.

"Ne, memang tadi kau sedang apa sampai bisa terjatuh seperti ini?"

"Nghh… it-itu, tadi aku sedang mengejar seekor kelinci putih. Dia sangat ma-manis."

"Manis?" namja mungil itu mengangguk singkat mendengar pertanyaan dari lawan bicaranya itu. Namja yang masih berjongkok di depannya itupun memutar kedua bola matanya, seperti sedang berpikir. "Umm, benarkah?" tanyanya kembali.

"Tapi lebih manis mana kelinci itu denganmu? Ah, sepertinya kau yang lebih manis, ya?"

'_Blush~'_

"Nghh…" karena malu namja mungil itu hanya bergumam tak jelas.

"Oh ya, namaku Kim Jongwoon." Namja berambut hitam itupun menjulurkan tangan kanannya, meminta namja di depannya itu untuk menerima salam perkenalannya. "Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Kim-"

"Kim? Kita satu marga, ya?" tanyanya kembali, membuat namja dihadapannya itu mengangguk sembari tersenyum manis. "Hey, aku panggil kau dengan sebutan 'Honey' saja, ya?" Usul Jongwoon.

"Honey?" Sebelah alisnya terangkat.

"Ne, kata salah satu guru bahasa inggris di sekolahku, Honey artinya madu. Dan kau tahu? Kau itu sama dengan madu. Kalian sama-sama manis."

'_Blush~'_

Lagi, namja mungil itu merasakan pipinya memanas. Anak kecil berumur 5 tahun yang dalam usia dininya harus mendapat berbagai cengkokkan kata-kata manis itu.

Hah, dasar penggombal kecil!

**.**

Ryeowook tersenyum simpul dalam lamunanya. Mengingat bagaimana kisah manis awal pertemuannya dengan cinta masa kecilnya itu. Yesung. Ya, namja itu bahkan sudah berhasil mencuri hatinya sejak ia masih berumur 5 tahun. Pintar.

Jongwoon, ah, ia merindukan sosok manis teman kecilnya itu. Sekarang?

Dulu, Yesung yang ia kenal sangatlah baik.

Dulu, Yesung selalu memjadi mesin penghiburnya, selalu mampu membuatnya ceria.

Dulu, Yesung selalu membantunya saat kesusahan.

Tapi semua itu tinggalah sepenggal cerita di masa lalunya. Sekarang? Hanya tersisa Jongwoon dengan watak berbeda, Yesung. Kini juga justru Yesung lah yang sering membuat Ryeowook terluka. Ia bahkan tak yakin Yesung masih mengingat saat-saat itu ataupun mengingat Ryeowook, karena selama satu minggu mereka berkenalan dan bermain bersama, Yesung tak pernah menanyakan namanya dan bersikeras memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'honey'. Awalnya hanya sekedar cinta sepermainan dan kini berakhir dengan cinta sesungguhnya yang tak terbalaskan. Malang.

'_Bruk!'_

"E-eh? Suara apa itu?" Ryeowook sedikit terperanjat saat mendengar sebuah suara, seperti benturan yang cukup keras, entah apa itu. Ia mencoba tenang. Ya, walaupun dalam hatinya ia ketakutan.

Apa Yesung sudah pulang? Kenapa ia tidak menyadarinya? Apa karena ia yang terlalu asyik melamun hingga tak menyadari kehadiran 'suami'nya itu?

Ah, entahlah!

Ryeowook bangkit dan beranjak dari ranjangnya. ia mendekati dinding pembatas kamarnya dengan kamar Yesung. Ya, ia yakin suara itu berasal dari kamar Yesung!

Dengan sedikit ragu, Ryeowook menempelkan telinganya agar dapat terdengar lebih jelas. Dinginnya dinding langsung menyentuh kulit tubuhnya yang saat itu masih tak memakai baju atasan.

"Ohh..Akhh.."

'DEG!'

Kedua mata coklatnya sontak membulat. "Astaga..suara apa itu?" Ucap Ryeowook pelan, kemudian kembali menempelkan daun telinganya yang sempat menjauh dari dinding.

"Akhh..nghhh.."

Sial! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di kamar Yesung? Kenapa saat mendengar suara-suara aneh itu membuar Ryeowook kini merasakan tubuhnya memanas? Sepertinya kepolosannya mengalahkan segala pengetahuan tentang hubungan intim orang dewasa. Ternyata umur memang tidak menjamin kedewasaan seseorang.

Besarnya rasa ingin tahu Ryeowook begitu kuat. Dengan langkah perlahan –bagai pencuri yang mengendap-ngendap- ia keluar dari dalam kamarnya.

"Ah, sepertinya di dalam memang ada orang. Pasti Yesung hyung!" Ujar Ryeowook pelan, sangat pelan bahkan nyaris berbisik saat melihat lampu kamar Yesung yang sebelumnya menyala terang kini berganti gelap. Ia tahu betul kebiasaan Yesung yang tidak terlalu suka kamarnya terang dan lebih sering mematikannya saat malam hari, terutama menjelang tidur seperti saat ini.

Dengan perlahan ia arahkan tangannya untuk menyentuh gagang kenop pintu Yesung. Tangannya bergetar. Sebenarnya ia sangat takut. Dengan ragu ia mulai memutar gagang kenop berwarna silver tersebut.

'_Cklek'_

"Ah, te-ternyata tidak di kunci.." bisik Ryeowook. Hanya karena rasa penasarannya lah kini ia dengan lantang berani membuka pintu kamar Yesung. Ryeowook menyembulkan kepalanya di balik pintu dan-_'DEG!'_

"Astaga.."

**-OoO-**

**.**

**[Author's note]**

Oke, ELL ch1 publish….. review? :B

"_**Ayo lestarikan Fanfic YEWOOK yang mulai langka! Hwaiting~!"**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Everlasting Love **© Choi RinRi

Main Cast : [Kim Jongwoon & Kim Ryeowook]

YeWook couple, always.

Rated : M

Disclaimer : Super Junior is belongs to God.

Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Drama.

Warning : YAOI, Out Of Character, Some Typo(s), Adult Fic, M-Preg.

**.**

**.**

**[Chapter 2]**

**.**

**.**

"Sudah kukatakkan, bukan? Ini adalah ide yang buruk!" Seorang namja tegap dengan malasnya masuk ke dalam rumah besar itu, rumah yang ditempati Yesung dan Ryeowook. Membuntuti istrinya yang sudah lebih dulu masuk.

"Sssttt! Kau ini berisik sekali, Youngwoon!" Namja itu mendelik, suaminya benar-benar berisik karena terus saja menggerutu

Ah, ternyata itu adalah pasangan Kim Youngwoon dan Kim Jungsoo. Orang tua Yesung.

Jungsoo menyebar pandangannya. "Huftt.. Sepi!" Ucapnya kemudian, kemudian menghela nafas. Ia tidak boleh terlihat menyesal, kalau tidak mau terus disalahkan suaminya dan ujungnya akan diejek.

"Bukankah sudah ku-"

"Sttttttt!" Tiba-tiba Jungsoo berintruksi, memberikan isyarat agar lelaki yang telah hidup mendampinginya bertahun-tahun itu diam. "Li-lihat..." Jungsoo berucap pelan, sebelah tangannya menunjuk suatu objek.

"Omo!"

**.**

**.**

"H-hyung..." Ryeowook terus meronta, tubuhnya dihimpit ke pintu oleh Yesung. Rasanya begitu sesak mengingat tak ada jarak di antara mereka, dan jangan lupakan kini Yesung dengan kasarnya memegang leher Ryeowook.

Atau lebih tepatnya mencekik, eoh?

Namja manis itu mulai tersedu dalam rintihan sakitnya. "Ma-maafkan aku, hyun- akhh!" Ryeowook memekik saat dirasa cengkraman tangan Yesung di lehernya itu semakin keras. Sedangkan Yesung tak bergeming sembari terus mengeraskan cengkraman tangannya. Seringai jahat pun kini terlukis di wajahnya.

"Kau.." Yesung menatap tajam Ryeowook.

"Am-amhh..pun.." Namja itu memohon.

"MEMUAK-"

"Jongwoon!"

Seketika detak jantungnya terasa berdetak, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya detak jantung namja bermata sipit itu. Ia tertangkap basah sedang melakukan tindakan kasar pada Ryeowook. Ah, tamatlah sudah!

"Um-umma?!"

**[Jungsoo's POV]**

Ah, Tuhan! Apa penglihatanku sudah mulai kacau atau… Ini memang benar terjadi?

Kini, dihadapan kami, terpampanglah Jongwoon dan Wookie yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar mereka. Oh, kurasakan tubuhku seketika memanas saat menyadari posisi anak dan menantuku itu! Dengan Ryeowook yang bersandar di pintu kamar dan Yesung yang menghimpitnya dengan erat. Dan semakin memanas lah tubuhku saat menyadari keadaan keduanya yang bertelanjang dada.

Hah, sepertinya mimpi indahku untuk segera menimang cucu akan semakin dekat! Terima kasih Tuhan telah membuat hubungan mereka semanis ini! Hahaha.

Aku –dengan 'suami'ku yang berjalan di sampingku- perlahan mendekati mereka. Hey, jarak kami tak terlalu jauh! Tapi mengapa mereka tak juga menyadari keberadaan kami? Ah, sepertinya mereka terlalu asyik dengan permainan mereka.

Lalu aku pun- Tunggu! Setelah ku perhatikan lebih jelas Yesung kini memegang leher Wookie, dan jangan lupa perhatikan pula ekspressi menantu manisku yang kini meringis kesakitan. Ck! Anak ini benar-benar kasar sekali seperti Youngwoon! Sepertinya keesokan harinya bisa kupastikan leher Wookie penuh dengan tanda-tanda kebiruan! Kkkkk.

Youngwoon memberiku isyarat agar tak mendekati apalagi mengganggu 'aktifitas' mereka. Aku menggeleng cepat, ini tidak boleh di lewatkan!

"Jongwoon!" Ku panggil ia, dan setelahnya bisa terlihat dengan perubahan Jongwoon yang menghentikan aktifitasnya. Hahaha, sepertinya ia cukup terkejut dengan kedatangan kami yang tiba-tiba.

"Um-umma?!" Sekuat tenaga aku menahan tawaku saat melihatnya bagai tercekat nafas. Memandangku dengan kedua mata sipitnya yang sedikit melebar. Aigoo, anak tampanku itu ternyata bisa berekspressi seimut itu!

**[Normal POV]**

Yesung menunduk dalam, dengan wajahnya yang kini memucat pasi. Kini ia hanya bisa pasrah, mendapat kenyataan bahwa kelakuan 'busuk'nya kini telah diketahui secara gambling oleh kedua orang tuanya itu.

'_Persetan! Yang terjadi, terjadilah!'_ Batinnya.

Tak jauh berbeda, Ryeowook pun merasakan hal yang sama. Ia merasakan kekhawatiran yang juga Yesung rasakan. Selama ini di depan kedua orang tuanya Yesung dan Ryeowook selalu bersikap sewajarnya, mencoba meyakinkan Youngwoon dan Jungsoo dengan sandiwara manis yang mereka perlihatkan.

Tapi kini? Sepertinya semua itu akan berakhir. Bahkan kini ia merasa menyesal dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya. Jika saja ia tak 'iseng' membuka kamar Yesung, jika saja ia tak melakukannya, jika saja-

Ah, intinya Ryeowook begitu menyesali perbuatannya yang pasti akan membahayakan posisi Yesung. Ia tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada namja berambut hitam legam itu. Cih, bahkan di saat seperti ini pun ia masih sempat memikirkan nasib 'suami'nya itu. Ternyata rasa cintanya telah membutakan segalanya, **bodoh**!

"Appa… Um-umma… Maafkan aku." Kini Yesung membuka suara, mencoba melakukan pembelaan pertamanya. Ia sudah siap jika tiba-tiba Youngwoon akan memberinya tamparan maha dahsyatnya itu. Membuat suaranya terdengar menyedihkan.

Bukan, jika kalian berpikir Yesung begitu menyesali perbuatannya dan setelahnya ia akan berubah sikap lalu mencintai Ryeowook, itu adalah salah besar! Terlalu cepat 10 tahun!

Yesung bukanlah orang yang mudah berubah, ia keras kepala. Ia meminta maaf hanya karena ia takut posisinya sebagai pewaris tunggal akan terhapus. Hey, Yesung belum siap terlalu dini untuk hidup merakyat, ia tak terbiasa dengan hal itu! Lagipula bukankah sejak awal Yesung menikahi Ryeowook hanya karena harta? Salah satu ancaman yang Jungsoo ucapkan saat itu. Ia tak ingin semua perjuangannya selama satu bulan menikahi Ryeowook kandas begitu saja.

Telah cukup lama sepasang 'suami-istri' itu terdiam dengan kedua kepalanya yang sama-sama menunduk dalam. Yesung merasa aneh, begitu pula Ryeowook. Kenapa hingga kini ia tak mendapatkan satu bentakan sedikit pun yang lolos keluar dari mulut appa atau ummanya itu?

Dan semakin besar lah perasaan aneh itu saat keduanya mendongkakkan kepala dan mendapati Youngwoon dan Jungsoo tersenyum lebar. Terlihat menyeramkan.

"Untuk apa? Aku bangga padamu, Jongwoon!" Jungsoo berucap mantap, Youngwoon mengangguk.

"E-eh?" Yesung sedikit terkejut saat tiba-tiba Jungsoo berhambur dan memeluk tubuhnya erat. "Um-umma?" Yesung masih tetap mempertahankan wajah bingungnya yang terlihat bodoh itu. Masih tak mengerti dengan apa yang kini terjadi. Bukankah seharusnya kini ia mendapatkan beberapa tamparan atau pukulan mungkin? Tapi, kenapa kini ia justru mendapat pelukan seramah ini?

Ah, terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang berputar di kepalanya.

"Akhirnya kau melakukannya juga, kupikir kau akan terus bersikap dingin dan mengacuhkan 'istri'mu itu! Tapi… Kini semua keraguanku terjawab! Semua itu salah! Ah, aku begitu bahagia!" Serunya, dan kembali memeluk putra tunggalnya itu. Sebelah alis Yesung terangkat.

"Apa maksudmu, Umma?" Ryeowook yang sedari tadi berdiri disamping Yesung memilih diam mendengarkan tanpa banyak bertanya.

"Lebih baik jika akan melakukannya di dalam kamar saja! Cepat buatkan aku banyak cucu yang tampan sepertimu ataupun manis seperti babyku ini!" Ucap Jungsoo.

'_Blush~'_

Sepertinya Yesung dan Ryeowook cukup mengerti apa maksud dari kosa kata yang baru saja Jungsoo ucapkan. Terlihat dari kedua wajah mereka yang memera- Ah, maksudku wajah Ryeowook yang memerah. Sedangkan Yesung masih setia memasang ekspressi datarnya, walau tak dapat dielak di wajahnya pun terdapat sedikitsemburat merah yang tipis, sangat tipis.

"Appa, Umma, jawab pertanyaanku! Sebenarnya apa tujuan kalian datang ke rumahku?" Yesung mencoba mengalihkan topik.

"Rumahmu dan Wookie, Jongwoon." Kini Youngwoon menyumbang suara dengan koreksiannya.

"Terserah. Kalian mengganggu-"

"Acara malammu, hum?" Kini Youngwoon bicara dengan nadanya yang terdengar menggoda. Jungsu menyenggol pinggang suaminya, sedangkan Yesung hanya menatap keduanya bergantian tak mengerti.

"Ummamu memaksaku untuk datang ke rumah mu, Jongwoon. Dia sangat tidak sabar jika harus menunggu esok. Dan sekarang? kenyataannya tetap saja ia harus menunggu esok" Jelas Youngwoon. Jungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Aku 'hanya' ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting denganmu dan juga baby Wookie besok. Tapi sepertinya kalian terlihat kelelahan. Lebih baik besok saja." Youngwoon menggeleng pelas, 'istri'nya itu cepat sekali berubah pikiran. "Kami harus pulang."

"Um-umma," Akhirnya Ryeowook membuka suara, ia terlihat sedikit ragu. "Ada apa, baby?" Tanya Jungsoo yang baru saja akan beranjak pergi. "Me-menginaplah, ini sudah terlalu larut." Saran Ryeowook. Yesung tentu saja terkejut mendengarnya, ia mendelik tak suka pada 'istri'nya itu.

Hey, Ryeowook sepertinya mulai berani. Tak menyadari bahwa namja disampingnya kini merutuk dan bersumpah akan menghabisinya saat itu juga! Kejam.

Jungsoo tampak berpikir. "Ide bagus!" Ujarnya kemudian. "Ah, ayo chagi! Cepat kita cari kamar kosong yang nyaman." Jungsoo menarik tangan 'suami'nya untuk segera memasuki kamar. Ryeowook pun ikut menghilang memasuki kamar miliknya.

"Kalian benar-benar akan menginap?" Tanya Yesung. Jungsoo mengangguk dengan senyum manisnya dan kembali berbalik menuju kamar Kosong di dekat ruang TV.

"Jongwoon? Kenapa 'istri'mu itu masuk ke kamar tamu? Jangan bilang dia…" Youngwoon menatap curiga.

"Ti-tidak! Dia-"

"Mengambil boneka Winnie The Poohku, appa!" Ucap Ryeowook yang kini telah menampakkan dirinya kembali. Beruntungnya ia tadi sempat mencuri pembicaraan Youngwoon dengan Yesung. Untuk saat ini sepertinya Yesung harus berterima kasih pada Ryeowook. Youngwoon dan Jungsoo pun hanya ber'oh' ria menanggapinya.

"Yasudah. Selamat malam, Baby Wookie dan.. Baby Jongwoon! Hahaha." Ucap Youngwoon lalu menghilang memasuki kamar bersama Jungsoo. Yesung hanya bisa mengacak rambutnya frustasi terhadap tingkah kedua orang tuanya yang sangat kekanakan menurutnya. Dan lagi-

Dia sangat membenci panggilan Baby Jongwoon!

"Cih! Menjijikan.."

Setelah memastikan kedua orang tua itu menghilang dari hadapan mereka, Yesung dan Ryeowook pun kembali memasuki kamar masing-masing. Mengakhiri sandiwara singkat yang baru saja terjadi.

Dalam diam mereka berjalan. Dalam bisu mereka merenung. Disibukkan dengan pikiran masing-masing. Kata-kata itu, bagi mereka terlalu tabu.

Memiliki seorang anak? Memberi seorang cucu?

Itu gila!

**.**

**.**

Yesung dengan kesal harus kembali bangkit dari atas ranjangnya. Menyadari bahwa keadaan kamarnya tak dapat dikatakan 'baik-baik-saja' itu.

"Cih! Ketiga namja itu membuat moodku buruk! Sial" Yesung terus mengumpat disela acara membereskan kamarnya itu. Ia tak terbiasa jika harus tidur dengan keadaan kamar yang berantakan.

"Hahh… Tak ku sangka namja itu berani sekali membuka pintu kamarku, brengsek!" Umpatnya. Dimulai dari kaos v-neck dan jaket hitamnya. Lalu beralih pada celana jeans hitamnya, membawanya menuju tempat baju-baju kotornya di cuci. Tumpukan pakaian kotor yang merupakan sebagian dari pekerjaan Ryeowook di rumah ini. Ck, seperti pembantu.

Yesung menghela nafas saat pandangannya beralih pada koleksi-koleksi video dewasa miliknya. "Arghhhh! Padahal tadi aku hampir 'menemuinya'!" Keluhnya.

Air mukanya terlihat kusam dan keruh. Dan semakin buruklah saat pandangannya tertumpu pada sebuah benda kecil yang sebelumnya ia dapatkan dari dalam laci di meja nakasnya. Benda yang selama ini memberikannya hiburan ringan. Berbentuk seperti cincin namun berukuran lebih besar dan terbuat dari karet yang cukup lembut. Dengan sebuah tombol terdapat disana, berfungsi menjadi vibrator. Ya, itu adalah _sex toy_. Yesung sering menggunakannya disaat ia benar-benar stress. Seperti saat ini, namun sayangnya hasratnya tak sempat tersampaikan karena gangguan 'kecil' yang ia terima. Malang.

"Hahh.. Lebih baik aku cepat tidur!"

**.**

**.**

"Oke, hari ini aku akan memberi tahu maksud kedatanganku." Ucap Jungsoo membuka pembicaraan saat keempat namja itu telah berkumpul di ruang tengah. Dengan Youngwook di sampingnya, sedangkan Yesung dan Ryeowook duduk di hadapannya.

Ya, cepat ceritakan!" Yesung berujar sedikit ketus.

"Ah, kau saja yang bercerita, chagi!" Yesung berdecak sebal, kini Jungsoo melempar pertanyaan Yesung pada 'suami'nya itu.

Baiklah. Jadi begini, sebenarnya aku dan ummamu ingin kalian mengambil cuti kuliah dan pergi berlibur ke paris. Kalian membutuhkan bulan madu yang indah!"

"APA? Itu tidak per-"

"Kenapa, hum?" Nyalinya sedikit menciut saat melihat ekspressi Jungsoo. Seolah berkata, Terima-atau-kau-akan-sangat-menyesal!

"Umma, sepertinya ini-"

"Ide yang bagus? Tentu saja! Jadi kapan menurutmu waktu yang pas, hum?" Jungsoo segera memotong perkataan menantu manisnya itu. Ia tidak ingin mendengar penolakan, sedikitpun!

"Ini, aku membawakan kalian brosur paket liburan bulan madu ke paris selama 1 minggu. Secepatnya aku akan memesan tiketnya untuk kalian berdua." Ucap Jungsoo sembari tersenyum manis. Ryeowook pun menerima pemberian mertuanya tersebut. Membacanya dengan seksama. Sedangkan Yesung di sampingnya kini menggerutu tak jelas.

Bulan madu?

Di paris?

Bersama Ryeowook?

Hanya berdua?

Yang benar saja!

Yesung tampak berpikir, ia harus mencari cara agar dapat membatalkan ide yang lagi-lagi menurutnya sangat gila itu. Yesung tersenyum tipis, ia tahu cara apa yang mampu membuat Jungsoo mengurungkan niatnya.

"Umma, izinkan aku berbicara sebentar dengannya." Yesung menarik tangan Ryeowook, membawanya memasuki dapur.

**.**

**.**

"Kau terlihat tidak berselera, Bunny." Suara itu membuyarkan lamunannya. Ya, sedari tadi Sungmin hanya terdiam sembari mengaduk-ngaduk asal sarapan yang ia buat. Hari ini, Kyuhyun –kekasihnya- datang berkunjung ke apartemen miliknya. Sekedar mengecek keadaannya yang tadi malam sempat mengadu terserang pening. Dan untung saja kini Sungmin telah membaik.

"Iy-ya? Apa, Kyu?"

"Kau melamun!" kata Kyuhyun.

"Hehehe, mian, ne?" Sungmin pun menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya kaku.

"Habiskan makananmu, aku tak ingin kau sampai sakit lagi." Celotehnya, terkadang ternyata seorang Cho Kyuhyun pun bisa bersikap dewasa jika sudah dihadapakan masalah yang menimpa kekasih yang lebih tua 2 tahun darinya itu.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan lekat Sungmin, tak ada perbedaan ternyata. Sungmin hanya mengaduk-aduk sarapannya itu.

"Ada yang kau pikirkan?" Tanyanya. Sungmin terdiam, ia terlihat ragu untuk membuka suara. "Ceritakan saja, jangan sungkan!" Tawar Kyuhyun, ia pun menyendok sarapan miliknya ke dalam mulutnya. Mahasiswa jurusan seni music itu tahu betul jika kekasihnya kini sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aku sedang memikirkan Wookie." Seketika wajah namja berkulit pucat itu menekuk sebal.

"Ya, namja kecil itu lagi!" Ucapnya possesive. Maklum saja, hubungan Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang terlalu dekat membuat Kyuhyun cemburu. Bahkan terkadang menganggap Ryeowook saingan beratnya. Mr. Cho yang konyol.

"Sudah ku katakan berapa kali, Kyu? Panggil dia 'hyung'! dia lebih tua darimu!" Nasihat Sungmin.

"Tapi dia tak lebih tinggi dariku 'kan? Tak lebih tampan dariku juga 'kan?" Tanyanya.

"Ya! Itu tidak ada hubungannya, Kyu!" Sungmin memukul pelan Kyuhyu dengan gulungan kertas Koran yang ia temukan tak jauh dari tempatnya kini.

"Sudahlah, cepat ceritakan padaku!" Tuntut Kyuhyun kembali.

Sungmin menghela nafas, sepertinya bukan hal buruk menceritakan ini pada Kyuhyun. "Aku melihat salam sebulan ini, Wookie seperti kehilangan gairah hidup!" Ucapnya.

"Benarkah?" Respon Kyuhyun yang mulai tertarik pada topik pembicaraan. Sungmin mengangguk cepat.

"Dia terlihat lebih murung dalam satu bulan ini, aku merindukan sifatnya yang ceria itu." Raut wajahnya terlihat sedih. "Aku mengkhawatirkannya. Dia selalu menjawab baik-baik saja jika aku bertanya tentang kondisinya." Lanjutnya.

"Lalu, apa Minnie hyung sendiri tahu apa yang menyebabkannya seperti itu?" Tanyanya kembali. Hah, sepertinya hari ini Kyuhyun menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"Tidak, tapi aku rasa dia butuh seseorang yang dapat membuatnya ceria. Sahabat seperti aku pun ku rasa tak cukup." Kyuhyun tampak berpikir sebentar, mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan Sungmin.

"Maksudmu seorang… Kekasih?" Tebaknya. Sungmin mengangguk mantap.

"Aku tak terlalu punya kenalan yang menurutku baik di kampus ataupun di sekitar apartemen untuk bisa aku dekatkan dengan Wookie, apa kau ada?"

"Tentu saja ada! Aku adalah namja popular di kampus. Aku mempunyai banyak kenalan, aku juga mempunyai banyak kenalan namja manis-"

"Dia satu tipikal denganku, Kyu!" Ucap Sungmin malu-malu, membuat Kyuhyun gemas dan terkekeh pelan.

"Ne, arraseo. Aku juga mempunyai kenalan yeoja can-"

"KYU!"

"Hehehe, lupakan saja," Kyuhyun memilij tidak melanjutkan saat ia mendapat deathglare mematikan dari kekasihnya itu. "Aku mempunyai banyak teman namja yang tampan. Ya, tak jauh berbeda denganku ini!" Sungmin memutar bola matanya bosan. Lagi-lagi namjachingunya itu membanggakan dirinya. Ckck!

"Bagus! Siapa dia?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Entahlah, aku akan memikirkannya lagi. Di kampus kita juga masih banyak namja tampan yang single, contohnya seperti Yesung hyung!" Sungmin seketika terdiam saat mendengar nama namja popular itu disebut Kyuhyun.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Sungmin memicingkan kedua mata kelincinya.

"Tentu saja! Kami ini satu kelas, jangan lupakan itu, Minnie hyung!"

"Ah, ya. Aku lupa." Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya, sedang berpikir.

"AHA! YASUDAH! KITA DEKATKAN SAJA YESUNG SUNBAE DENGAN WOOKIE!"

"IDE BAGUS! AYO KITA BUAT RENCANA!"

Keduanya pun menyeringai. Tanpa mengetahui yang sebenarnya, tanpa menyadari sebelumnya,

Mendekatkan Yesung dengan Ryeowook? Mencoba menjadikan Yesung dan Ryeowook sepasang kekasih? HAHA KONYOL!

**.**

**.**

"Dengar! Kau harus beri alasan apapun pada umma. Bilang padanya bahwa kau menolak rencana konyol itu! Jika kau tidak mau menurut, ku pastikan nyawa mu akan melayang!" Inilah yang sedari tadi Yesung pikirkan, dengan cara menghasut Ryeowook agar ikut menolak rencana Jungsoo. Ia tahu betul bahwa Jungsoo adalah orang yang tidak tega untuk tidak menuruti apapun yang Ryeowook inginkan, walau sebenarnya pun Ryeowook bukan orang yang sering meminta banyak hal.

Yesung sangat yakin ini akan berhasil. Cih, picik!

"Tap-tapi.." Ucap Ryeowook lirih. Sungguh, bersanding dengan Yesung di dalam sebuah gedung pernikahan

"Ah, jadi kau sangat berharap untuk bulan madu? Kau ingin aku tiduri? Cih, jalang!" Yesung tersenyum mengejek. Perkataan Yesung tadi sanggup menghancurkan hati namja mungil yang kini tertunduk. Ia merasa sangat rendah di hadapan Yesung, padahal ia hanya tak ingin menghancurkan harapan Jungsu.

"bukan be-begitu, maksud-"

"Sudahlah, aku tak peduli. Ikuti perintah ku atau kita bercerai?"

'Deg!'

Bercerai? Satu kata yang tak akan pernah sanggup Ryeowook dengar. Ryeowook mendongkak menatap Yesung dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Bukan, bukan karena Ryeowook masih ingin terus mengemis cinta dari seorang Kim Jongwoon yang tak kunjung ia dapatkan, tapi karena Jungsoo. Ya, karena wanita itulah sampai sekarang Ryeowook masih bertahan dan memperjuangkan rumah tangganya yang hampir bobrok di gerogoti air mata kepedihan. Ia tak ingin mengecewakan Jungsu yang selama ini sudah sangat baik hati padanya. Ya, walaupun kini Ryeowook harus menerima rasa sakit bertubi-tubi akibat prinsip yang ia genggam itu.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Yesung pada Ryeowook yang masih menatap dengan pandangan memohon, memohon namja tampan itu agar jangan pernah lagi mengucapkan kata bercerai.

"Baiklah, hyung." Ucap Ryeowook. Ia sekuat tenaga menahan tangisnya agar tak pecah. Ia tak ingin jika kedua mertuanya tersebut mendapati mata Ryeowook yang memerah ataupun adanya jejak air mata di kedua pipi tirusnya.

"Bagus!" Ryeowook hanya bisa menatap nanar punggung 'suami'nya yang sudah lebih dahulu meninggalkannya.

**.**

**.**

"Jadi bagaimana, baby? Kau mau 'kan?" Jungsoo tersenyum seraya menepuk sofa, menyuruh Ryeowook duduk disampingnya. Ryeowook menurut dan duduk di samping Jungsu. Ingin sekali Ryeowook berteriak kencang, berkata 'YA! AKU MAU!'. Ah, itu mustahil.

"mi-mianhe, umma.." Lirih Ryeowook.

"Kau tidak mau bulan madu? Ah, padahal aku sangat berharap kalian bisa memiliki waktu bersama di tempat yang lebih indah. Aku juga berharap di sana kalian dapat lebih serius memikirkan tentang calon aegya.." Raut wajah Jungsoo berubah sedih. Di sebelahnya Youngwoon mengelus punggung 'istri' tercintanya dengan lembut.

"Bu-bukan begitu. Hanya saja.. Aku dan Yesung hyung masih ingin fokus pada kuliah.." Ryeowook semakin bersalah melihat Jungsu yang kini menundukan kepalanya dalam. Selama ini Jungsoo sangat baik padanya, Ryeowook selalu merasa berhutang budi pada namja berlesung pipi itu. Sebenarnya, ia ingin menuruti permintaan Jungsoo. Hanya saja, bagaimana dengan Yesung?

"Ta-tapi tenang saja, umma! Aku dan Yesung hyung akan bekerja keras agar cepat lulus, apalagi kini Yesung hyung sudah berada di semester ke-6. Setelahnya kami akan berbulan madu. Secepatnya, umma." Ryeowook tersenyum semanis mungkin. Mencoba meyakinkan Jungsoo.

"Baiklah, Wookie. Aku bisa mengerti keadaanmu. Kalian sibuk. Ya, walaupun berbulan madu itu juga sebenarnya baik untuk kalian." Ia menatap dalam bola mata caramel menantunya. Walaupun sedikit kecewa, tapi jika itu keputusan Yesung dan Ryeowook ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Jungsoo tersenyum tulus lalu mengelus pundak Ryeowook lembut.

'_Berhasil!'_ Seringai kemenangan kini tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**[Author's note]**

Publishhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Review? :B

"_**Ayo lestarikan Fanfic YEWOOK yang mulai langka! Hwaiting~!"**_


End file.
